Sonic Chronicles
by SparkytheCat
Summary: A young fox Flareth is raised in a volcano, shunned from the outside world by Chancellor Eggman. When sent back to the real world... he must use all of his strength to escape capture by the Chancellor's forces. R and R! Its not that bad!
1. I

Sonic Chronicles  
  
By: Flareth Prower  
  
Chronicle I  
  
Marai Prower walked up to her husband. She was a beautiful fox, her golden fur a sign of beauty to everyone around her. She was only 19. Her usually brightened and cheerful face was unusually full of sorrow.  
  
"He won't live much longer, Ren."  
  
Ren Prower, a 22-year old fox turned and faced his wife. He had black fur, and a menacing look that told you to back-off. He softened only at the sight of his wife.  
  
"...I know Marai. He is so young. The volcano life isn't good for him."  
  
He spoke of the black, cold place they lived in, a menacing volcano on Rain Island, south of the hustling and bustling TSS city. A remote island it was, so cold that none could stand it. That is why Marai and Ren lived in the now Dormant Volcano. It was there only hope of survival, since they had been cut off from the rest of the world.  
  
Marai spoke, as she laid a hand on her husband's gruff shoulder. "I know. We have to get him back to TSS city. We aren't good for him."  
  
Ren bowed his head. "I know. Ever since that brother of mine was put on trail by Chancellor Eggman, we have been chased out of one city after another. But we need Flareth to live his own life. Away from this volcano, away from the danger that the Prower name holds."  
  
Marai sighed. "I know. We... should send him there. Have him adopted into the family of Echindas that helped us escape. They have another adopted boy, or so I heard in the last letter, who should be about Flareth's age. Sonniku was his name I think."  
  
Ren smirked. "Then we will send him off with the next Flyer that comes from them." He turns and looks at a young fox, with red fur and the two tails that he got from his Uncle. Black permanent marks cover the boy's fur, from all of the dust and smog that he had grown up in.  
  
Marai smiled. "I love him so much. It will be so hard to let him go. Poor guy."  
  
Ren nodded. "But it is for the best. He needs-"  
  
Marai cut him off. "I know Ren. I know."  
  
* * *  
  
A WEEK LATER...  
  
Marai looked up at the sky. There flew a large bird, as it beat against the wind to get to the volcano.  
  
"The Flyer... Already?" She sat down and stared in shock. She didn't realize how hard it would be to let Flareth go.  
  
"Ren! Ren! The Flyer is here." She said, as the bird swooped down and perched itself next to her, and it lay its head it her lap.  
  
Ren slowly walked towards Marai, carrying a bundle that had Flareth's head poking out of it, the boy fast asleep. "I know Marai. I already saw it." But, there was something else in his hand. A sword.  
  
"No! I will not permit my Flareth to have a weapon! He... he... shouldn't... no..." Marai slowly faded. Then grimaced. "I suppose your right. Just make sure he can't get it while he is flying."  
  
"I already did." said the black-furred fox. "I bundled it so only a adult could open it, not someone with so tiny fingers."  
  
"Oh. Okay." said Marai, "But he does need some other things right, umm... like food and water and I better go get these-"  
  
She stopped when Ren had put a hand over her mouth. "No. We send him now."  
  
Marai sighed. "Your right."  
  
He placed the bundle in a basket and traded it with the Flyer for it's letter. Then, he scratched something down, and handed to the Flyer as an afterthought. The Flyer took it, and flew off, in the direction of his home.  
  
Marai looked up, and as the wind blew through her dress, she whispered. "Goodbye... Flareth."  
  
* * *  
  
End Chronicle I  
  
Author's Note-  
  
Sooooo... Did you like it? Hate it? Please Review!  
  
~Flareth~ 


	2. II

Sonic Chronicles  
  
By: Flareth Prower  
  
Chronicle I-II  
  
Flareth ran down the steps, taking them two at a time. He couldn't wait. The first day of Summer Vacation wasn't every year. Well... maybe it is. But it still isn't everyday.  
  
He couldn't wait to get outside, and meet up with Sonniku, the EchindaHog. Who happened to be his brother and good friend. Sonniku was always up early for some reason. Flareth didn't know why, Sonniku only would say that it was his work.  
  
Flareth had always pondered this, considering that Sonniku was only a year older than him. But these thoughts quickly left Flareth's mind when he saw a beautiful brown-furred Fox walking past him. Her crystal blue eyes and her dress sparkled back at him. She glanced his way.  
  
"Hello! Do you go to this school?" said the girl in her charming voice. She pointed in front of her. A large brick building loomed over, with picture of Chancellor Eggman on top of it.  
  
Flareth stared back for a second before he realized that this beautiful girl was talking to him. "Uhh... yes I... uhh... do... you...see..."  
  
The beautiful fox giggled. "Well I go to this school too! Maybe we will be classmates!"  
  
Flareth blushed. "Uhh... yeah. Sounds good. Yep. But... It's summer vacation right now."  
  
The beautiful fox girl giggled again, causing Flareth to blush even more. "Oh. I didn't know that. I'm kinda new here. My name is Katya, by the way."  
  
"I'm... Flareth."  
  
"Flareth? Kinda of an odd name isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Ohh... and Katya isn't?" replied Flareth.  
  
She smiled. "I suppose your right. I'm glad that you got that stutter out of your voice. It doesn't suit you."  
  
She inched a bit closer to him. "You think that you could show me around, Flareth?"  
  
Flareth smiled. "Okay, I guess..."  
  
Katya smirked, and the two set off, walking along the road as Flareth pointed out each landmark. Finally, they both got tired, and sat down to rest.  
  
"Thanks Flareth! It was really nice of you to show me around!" said Katya.  
  
"Your welcome." replied the red fox.  
  
"Well... I got to go.. See ya Flareth!" And with that, the girl fox ran off.  
  
Flareth laid back and looked up to the sky. All of a sudden, a yellow echindahog looked over at Flareth.  
  
"Getting your moves on with the ladies, eh Flareth?" said a smirking Sonniku.  
  
"Oh shut up... She asked me to show her around town." said the aggravated Flareth.  
  
Sonniku laughed at the fox's expense, and then got serious. "I need you to come with me Flareth. It's time I showed you my "work"." 


	3. III

Sonic Chronicles  
  
By: Flareth Prower  
  
Chronicle I-III  
  
Flareth followed Sonniku as they walked down the street. He wondered about this "work". What was he really talking about.  
  
He sighed. That was just like Sonniku, to be mysterious.  
  
All of sudden, Sonniku stopped and Flareth, not paying attention, almost bumped into him.  
  
"There." Sonniku pointed.  
  
A few paces away from Sonniku and Flareth stood a lizard-like creature. It stood, about 2 feet taller than Sonniku and Flareth's height. It had a uniform, with the sign of a broken egg inside of a triangle. The sign of the Chancellor's Elite Guards.  
  
The lizard growled, drooling in a mad rage. "Yeeeessss... Prreeeeyyyy... Niiicchhheee....fwwweeessshhh... mmmeaatttt.... Yessshhh...."  
  
Suddenly, it lunged at Flareth and Sonniku, its teeth ready to rip their flesh open. Sonniku was in his element. Swiftly, he backhanded the lizard, sending him sprawled on the ground.  
  
"EchindaaaaHogggg... Notttttttt.... Niiiiiiicceeee to poooooorrrr Taaaaakkka." the lizard mumbled.  
  
"Flareth!"  
  
Flareth looked up just in time to see a bundle flying towards him. "What's this Sonniku?"  
  
But Sonniku paid no heed, his attention was on the lizard, who was slowly arising, now with a mace in its hand.  
  
Flareth unwrapped the clothed object, to reveal a sword. It was a beautiful gleaming blade, complete with a well-crafted mahogany handle, which was engrafted with a long, sleek dragon.  
  
"Well... this is new."  
  
While Flareth was admiring the blade, Sonniku had engaged in battle with the lizard, who's name was Taaka.  
  
Flareth finally snapped out of it, and seeing the battle, he rushed in to help his friend.  
  
What happened after that was a miracle. Some say it was luck, some say it was the blade, but nevertheless, Flareth Prower destroyed the lizard in a blast of flame.  
  
Sonniku smirked. "That blade belonged to your Father you know. Take care of it, and you will wield the ChoasStryke at will."  
  
"ChaosStryke?!?"  
  
The EchindaHog nodded. "That is the power of the Red Chaos Emerald infused in your sword."  
  
Flareth looked down at the blade, searching for this "Chaos Emerald". Sure enough, between the hilt and the blade, a red chaos emerald embossed in gold, sat in the center.  
  
"Amazing... But why do you fight Chancellor Eggman's elite guard?" asked the confused Flareth who had always learned in school to respect the Chancellor.  
  
Sonniku sighed. "You have so much to learn. I can't tell you now, you must make your mind up for your self when the time comes.  
  
Flareth sighed. Always the riddles. That was how Sonniku worked anyway.  
  
Flareth looked up to face his brother, and that's when he finally released, that Sonniku was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a noise from his left. "Sonniku? Is that you?"  
  
A slender figure emerged from the bushes, looking exhausted.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
* * *  
  
Tails Prower sat in the jail cell, staring out of the window, sure of his doom. For three years he had been imprisoned in the Chancellor's Prison.  
  
He use to be a resourceful fox, a clever young kitsune. But now, the prison had drained all the hope out of him. It had taken everything that had mattered from him away. He sighed, wondering what had happened to his family. His brother, that Ren Prower, he was always resourceful, but his mother and father... He didn't want to think of it. He laid down on the cold, barren floor. He needed sleep...  
  
End Chronicle I-III 


End file.
